1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to content management systems, and more specifically relates to reuse of components in a content management system.
2. Background Art
Content management systems (CMSs) have been developed and allow many users to efficiently share electronic content such as text, audio files, video files, pictures, graphics, etc. Content management systems typically control access to content in a repository. An author (or user) may generate content, and when the content is checked into the repository, the content may be available for reuse by other users. A user may also check out content from the repository, or link to content in the repository while generating content.
It may be undesirable to allow free reuse of all components in a content management system. If a user spends a significant amount of time and effort in generating a component, the user may want to charge other users or customers for reuse of that component. In addition, the author may desire to condition reuse on satisfying various criteria. Without a way to control reuse of content in a content management system, known content management systems will not provide the needed flexibility in reusing components.